All Because of A Ball
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: It was because of a red ball that they were brought together....


**All Because Of a Ball**

**A/n: First time writing a one shot for Klavier/Ema so, please be nice! Also, the first part, the **_**past**_** was a real experience; when I was in our summer vacation in the middle of becoming a Six grader. There's this boy who threw a very hard ball unto my head when I said 'time-out' for our game of dodge ball. **

**-lloll- Chapter start -lloll-**

_A 10-year old Ema Skye was in her favorite park, waiting for Lana to come. She was asked by a few kids to play dodge ball with her and she accepted.  
She was one of the players in the middle, the 'it'. The ones throwing the ball were all boys. She spotted a young, blonde boy with sunglasses and a baseball cap. She yelled a "Time-out!" for her but this boy abruptly threw a red ball towards her. It bonked on her head and returned to its owner's hands. A blonde girl with honey-hued glasses saw what that boy did and dragged him away. That was weird, the girl was smaller than the boy. _

_She felt as if Cupid's arrow had stricken her heart like the ball hit on her head. Her breath was taken away. She snapped back into reality and she yelled "HEY!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT!?"_

That was what the present Ema Skye was thinking while she was watching her boss, the Rock `n' Roll God of Idiocy blabber endlessy at his phone. She heard a loud yell of "IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, KLAVIER!?"

Ema scoffed happily. Her boss closed his phone and noticed her. "Ah, Fraulein. Need something?"

"_Mr. Gavin_ , this are the files needed for the er… Ariane case." She muffled a laugh. "Girlfriend dumped you?"

"Haha" he said sarcastically. "No, problems with my _schwester_. Also," he smirked. "So, are you hungry?" he blankly said as e put the folder into the cabinet near his desk.

"Excuse me?" she didn't quite catch what he said for music was booming in the room.

"I asked if you were hungry. Are you, _meine liebe_?"

She crossed her arms. "Why?"

"May I take you out to eat? Like a date?"

She flinched upon hearing the word 'date'.

"What do you say?". "I don't date younger men."

……

"...What if I treat you?" Klavier offered after an agonizing pause.

"I said I don't…" She stopped and let Klavier's words make their way to her brain before continuing. "You're…paying?"

Klavier raised his shoulders, "Sure."

Ema's weakness was kicking in. She had troubles saying no to free food. "And…You're paying for _anything_ I get…?"

"Ja, Fräulein." He confirmed smugly, knowing he had her. "Alright."

-After eating at some French restaurant Ema picked, Klavier drove her home.

"This is _bad_." She suddenly said, rummaging through her pockets and bag. Klavier, crouched lazily over his hog, smirked, ideas forming in his mind. "Something the matter, fraulein?"

"Nothing, you glimmerous fop!" she said, coating her panic with her usual annoyed face. Too bad her blonde boss read through her. "What about my place, ja? Don't worry, I won't do anything, meine liebe Ema."

After minutes of arguments, she reluctantly agreed. She was going to have one hell of a night going through another hair-raising ride and sleeping in the fop's house.

When they arrived, Ema was gawking with awe at the mansion. "Also, fraulein, don't make to much noise, ja? Schwester might wake up." He said before opening the door. When he did, a bright, red ball hit him hard on the head. "KLAVIER GAVIN! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" a blonde that looked a lot like the fop said. She had honey-hued glasses and was dressed in a violet short-sleeved top and jeans. "Sie verspäten sich!!"

Klavier was on the floor and Ema was giggling (she wasn't seen).

"Sie verwunden mein Herz, fraulein." He said, rubbing his head while raising it towards her. Oops. The girl saw her. "Er… Schade, Klavier's _fruendin._". Ema, thinking it meant 'friend', nodded. Klavier smirked. The girl beamed. "Hi! I'm Kristelle, Klavier's sister, it was nice to finally meet you, Ema Skye!" but inside, she thought 'I never knew Klavier takes his girlfriend home.'

When Ema found herself comfortable in a vacant room, she drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, the two siblings were having a casual chat with each other in the kitchen.

Kristelle was stirring her spoon in her iced tea. She looked at her brother who was leaning with his back on the counter. "Why did you bring your girlfriend to your house? You are not being a gentleman."

He smiled. "She's not my girlfriend yet. Well, my wish though. She works under me at the precinct."

She smirked. "Are you telling me you're fall-!?" He cupped his hand over her mouth when he realized that Ema was in the kitchen, groggily walking towards them. She kinda slipped and fell forward into Klavier's chest. "Oi, Fraulein." She wandered back into dreamland.

"Take her upstairs, Klavier. She must be tired after a day of working under you." Kristelle disappeared behind a door, thinking, 'So, she's the girl Klavier hit with the ball when he was 10. No wonder he fell in love; his heart went with the ball as it hit her.'

He did so, and tried to settle the tired Ema into her bed. He chuckled to himself as she muttered something like 'fop' in her dreams. He loved seeing her annoyed with him. Her arms were draped around his neck and wouldn't let go. Something hard fell unto his head (from the ceiling fan) and forced him to lower his head, lips crashing with Ema's.

She felt something warm and soft press unto her lips, waking her up. She saw who she was kissing and broke it apart. "K-Klavier! W-what the HELL were you doing!?"

"Sorry, Fraulein, accident but," he pulled her up by his hand on the back of her neck and again, their lips met, putting the two of them in… where?

It was a gentle kiss until Klavier deepened it. Ema pulled away. "Y-y-you, p-p-perverted FOP!"

He smirked, loving the way she blushed. "You don't need to shout, fruendin."

"Oh, so, I'm your friend now!?"

"Why, did you want it to exceed that? Hmm? Oh, meine liebe, 'fruendin' means something else."

"N-no, I d-didn't mean t-tha-." Again, she was cut off by his soft lips pressing into hers. She didn't resist, too. THAT was why she was mentally slapping herself. Why the HELL did she like it!?

She pulled away again. Not by disgust but by curiosity. "So, what does 'fruendin' mean?"

He smirked. "It means 'girlfriend', meine liebe. Also, I wanted to confess something; I was the one who threw the ball when you were ten."

"WHAAT!? You were my crush all along!?" she suddenly blurted out without thinking. She covered her mouth with her hands. It was already dangerous having a perverted, glimmerous fop over you and it was making things worse when you suddenly say that the person you liked since childhood was the person you always dreamed of killing.

His smirk grew wider and creepier. "Ah, Fraulein, may I stay here? Kristelle locked the door." He said, pointing towards the closed door.

"Sure, just don't do anything that will cost your life, Klavier."

He smiled, hearing his name coming out of his lover's lips. He settled himself on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ich liebe sie, Ema." Was the last thing he said before taking a trip to dreamland.

-lloll- end –lloll-

**A/n: I finally finished it. Please, R & R!**

**xoxo, **

Ilyasviel16


End file.
